


Slow Burn

by plazmah



Category: Bones RPF
Genre: 1000-3000 words, F/M, Infidelity, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-09
Updated: 2006-12-09
Packaged: 2017-10-04 21:38:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/34384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plazmah/pseuds/plazmah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every time is like the rest. They take opportunities when they can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow Burn

**Author's Note:**

> Wahahaha, I feel oh so dirty for writing this! We've got sex and some cursing in here. As always, I don't own Emily or David; if I did I'd be part of their OT3. ;) Thanks to [miss1nformation](http://miss1nformation.livejournal.com) for the beta and [rocksalted](http://rocksalted.livejournal.com) for the feedback.

Every time it happened, it was always the same. The flow of time slowed down to the speed of molasses, taking on a surreal quality that made her doubt it ever happened at all. They were always trapped in a dream world, disconnected from everything; from the show, from the crew, from their families, from reality. Everything. Nothing mattered, not the past or the future. Nothing mattered during those moments except for getting what they so dearly desired.

This time was no different from the rest. They took opportunities as they came. One of the crew members had broken a huge crystal figurine of a swan that her character was supposed to match with an impact wound. The mic operator had stumbled, and the boom mic had knocked the figurine from the table and shattered it into a thousand pieces. Frantic calls were made; they wouldn't have a replacement for another two hours. Unfortunately, it was the last scene of the day, and there was no one in the scene except for the two of them. They were sent to their dressing rooms to practice their lines for the time being.

Neither of them had any intention of practicing lines they had already memorized. When she opened the door to her dressing room, he simply followed her inside without a word; like it was completely natural for him to do so. Maybe it was. It didn't matter either way. They were both so comfortable with each other that no one would have batted an eye, had there been anyone around watching them.

He closed the door behind him as she glanced at her reflection in the mirror. The next moment he was standing behind her, so very close, hands slipping underneath her shirt and insistently stroking the soft skin there. She closed her eyes with a sigh, feeling his lips and tongue trace a lazy path up her neck. When he reached her ear, her eyes fluttered open and she realized he had been watching her every reaction in the mirror, openly drinking in her parted lips and flushed cheeks. His eyes locked on hers in their reflection, heady with lust and desire, and she was overwhelmed with hunger.

"David..." Time stretched out as she whispered his name and she didn't even understand what happened next. All that mattered was that she was pinned between the wall and his hard body, frantically gasping for air as his tongue invaded her mouth. Every inch of them was pressed together, aching and burning for the release they so desperately needed before it drove them insane. His hands were everywhere, caressing the inside of her thigh, tangled up in her hair, fingers skimming across her nipples until she threw back her head and moaned softly.

"Mmm, feels so good..." Oh god, did it ever feel good, the way his mouth teased the soft skin above the lacy confines of her bra, her shirt having been discarded at some point that she couldn't quite recall. He lavished attention on her body with his eager hands and mouth, caught up in his single-minded desire to make her wet with need. It felt endless, like she would be consumed by pleasure, by his want for her, for eternity. When she rocked her body against his, she felt his hardness and decided that it was her turn to make him feel good.

She dropped her hands from his shoulders and deftly undid his belt, reaching down to grasp his throbbing cock. He let out a shuddering gasp, hands moving to her hips as he thrust into her hand without thinking. Stifling a satisfied sigh of her own, she stroked down the length of him, enjoying the feel of him in her hand and the way he reacted so strongly to her touch. She moved so slowly that he thought he was losing his mind, before the two of them eventually found a rhythm as they pressed even closer to each other.

"Oh _fuck_ Em..." He panted in a strangled voice. Closing his eyes, he let the waves of pleasure ride over him, let the sensation go on and on for as long as he could possibly handle. He was lost in time, where nothing in the universe existed except for that insistent hand around his length and her face buried in the side of his neck. No yesterday, no tomorrow, all they ever wanted in this singular moment.

She felt him tense beneath her and his fingers circled her wrist, slowly pulling her hand away as his tongue swirled in her ear. "Almost. Just wait." She made to move towards the small couch across from the mirror, but he stopped her from moving by grinding against her, the delicious pressure eliciting another quiet groan from her lips that drove him wild. "I want you right here." He paused breathlessly. "Please?"

She nodded quickly, lips brushing against the edge of his jaw as he fished a condom out of his pocket. She watched with a faint smile, without the guilt that she knew both of them ought to have felt. But they didn't, detached in this dream state that defied all logic and good sense. Good sense didn't apply in this place, at this time; the only thing that mattered was reaching out and taking what they needed. What they hungered for.

He had her back pressed against the wall as they discarded the last of the unnecessary garments, his hands stroking the soft curves of her ass as she swiped her tongue along his bottom lip. He captured her mouth for another kiss, slow and luxurious, and she thought her heart would stop if they went any slower. She kissed him back harder, her hands on his back trying to pull him closer, to give in to what they both wanted. He finally thrust into her, and she could feel him moan in her mouth. She pressed her forehead against his as they rocked against each other, slow at first but the momentum quickly built to a frenzy as uncontrollable gasps escaped their lips.

He pushed her against the wall even harder, wanting more of her, needing more of that sweet friction. She arched her back against the wall, shifting the angle so that he drove deeper into her than ever before. They moaned simultaneously, completely lost to the world, and he reached one hand down to rub at her clit in time with his heated thrusts. A shudder went through her entire body at his touch and she felt desperate pleas tumbling from her lips, the dual sensation overwhelming her, exploding within and billowing through her as she whimpered deliriously. He followed a moment later, lips on hers as he growled and plunged deep within her one last time. They stood there together for a long time, bodies slick with sweat, as their breathing slowed down. She had no idea for how long, as time enveloped them and stretched on for ages.

After he slipped out of her, they got dressed and made sure they looked presentable. Neither of them said anything. There wasn't anything to say, not in this unreality that kept them sane. He kissed her adoringly one last time before leaving the dressing room, leaving her alone with her thoughts and her reflection. The only thing she could do was wait for the next moment, where they could keep living the beautiful lie they cherished so dearly.

\--------------end--------------


End file.
